fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magia i Krew: Rozdział XIII
"Sokoban" - ostatni rozdział Sagi Wody i Ognia, następujący po rozdziale zatytułowanym "Siła Woli. Fuzja". Miłej lektury! Część I Na ślad Sokobanu, Shiri natknął się stosunkowo szybko. Mimo, iż mafia ta miała działać w podziemiu, Jarco d'Kachko, szef Rajtuzy dokładnie znał ich położenie. Zaproponował też by Yarato udał się do nich przy asyście najsilniejszego maga, który pracował dla d'Kachko, to jest znanego już chłopakowi Andrieia el'Dudone. Tej oferty nie szło odrzucić, dlatego młody mag wody zgodził się na tą propozycję. Wraz z swym władającym błyskawicą łowcą wyruszyli w misji bojowej przeciwko wrogiej mafii. Yarato myślał, że działanie w podziemiu ma polegać na tym, że nikt nie wie, gdzie znajduje się siedziba mafii ani kto do niej należy, nie chodziło jednak o to: członkowie Sokobanu po prostu mieli siedzibę w głębokim podziemiu, w miejscu nazwanym przez nich Grotą Zagadek. Wejście do niej mieściło się w jednym z bloków na osiedlu Khorinis - po prostu otwierało się drzwi do piwnicy, a w nich znajdowały się kolejne ukryte drzwi. Wnętrze było przestronne i, co ciekawe, nikt nie stał na straży. Była to zwykła jaskinia, tylko ocieplana i stylowo oświetlona jasnogłazem, a ścieżki wyłożone były pięknie wypolerowanym andezytem. Członkowie Sokobanu okazali się być jednak strasznie agresywni i gdy tylko jeden z nich zauważył wchodzących Yarato i Andrieia, zawołał na alarm. Nie minęła chwila, a nasza dwójka bohaterów była otoczona przez kilkunastu mafiozów. Nie wiadomo było ilu z nich władało magią, a ilu było po prostu uzbrojonych. Shiri postanowił negocjować. - Cześć, jestem tu po wzmacniacze El Vulcanica. Wiecie może coś o tym? - zapytał się spokojnie, skutecznie zgrywając głupiego. Wachlarz miał schowany w obawie, że ktoś go mu przestrzeli - nie mógł więc zaatakować w każdej chwili. Na ewentualność ataku gotowy był Andriei. - Wiemy, ale nie powiemy. Działacie dla Rajtuzy, a my was nie lubimy i w sumie powinniśmy was zabić. - powiedział jeden z członków mafii, wyraźnie wyższy stopniem - miał bowiem włożoną stylową, oficerską czapkę. - Zaprowadzimy was do szefa, z nim sobie pogadacie. Żadnych numerów, bo zginiecie, jasne? - Ależ jesteś sztywny. Dobra, chodźmy, tylko nas nie trzymajcie, bo to pedalskie. - powiedział Andriei, po czym ze spokojem wraz z Shirim poszedł za śladem oficera Sokobanu do wydzielonej części jaskini, w której rezydował szef. Wyglądało to raczej na biuro, aniżeli jamę - wszystko wyłożone było granitową posadzką, a ściany były obite hebanowym drewnem. Sam szefunio siedział za biurkiem. - Po wzmacniacze?! Tutaj? - boss mafii nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu, ale nawet gdy w rozpuku o mało nie uderzył głową w podłogę, celownik karabinu nadal miał skierowany na Andrieia. - Nie no, nie zgrywajcie. O co chodzi? - Ten debil przyszedł tu po wzmacniacze. - El'Dudone wskazał na Yarato, uśmiechając się. Dobry humor bossa mafii udzielił się także i jemu. - A ja tu jestem, bo was nie lubię. - powiedział skromnie, po czym usiadł się na jednym z krzeseł. - Nie no, kurwa, co z tym małym jest nie tak? - boss przestał się śmiać, lecz nadal był w dobrym humorze. - Słuchaj, nie wiem co ci odbiło, by tu iść, ale podoba mi się twoja brawura. Co byś powiedział na mały układ? - spytał się młodzieńca. - Jaki układ..? - spytał się Shiri, wyraźnie zainteresowany współpracą. Miał dość prowadzenia bitew. - Jeden z trzech moich oficerów chce przejąć moje stanowisko, chuj jeden parszywy. Wiem to, bo do mnie strzelał ktoś w czapce, ale nie wiem kto... Plan jest prosty: ty dajesz mi dowody kto to, a ja daję ci informacje gdzie są wzmacniacze. Stoi? - wyciągnął dłoń do chłopaka, a na twarzy namalował się uśmiech na tyle szczery, że Yarato zaczął coś podejrzewać. - Kilka pytań. Co będzie w tym planie robić Andriei? - spytał się chłopak. - Co chce to niech robi, jeju. - odpowiedział leniwie szef. - Okej, ja spierdalam. Ktoś mnie odprowadzi, czy coś? - spytał się el'Dudone, któremu nie spieszyło się do pomocy bossowi Sokobanu, a był wyraźnie głodny. - Nie, idź sobie sam. - odpowiedział mu oficer. - To elo. - odparł lakonicznie Andriei i najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszedł. Nikt nie zrobił mu krzywdy. - Dobra, jedno z głowy. Teraz tak: wy nie macie już tych wieżyczek? Sprzedaliście je, czy jak? - zaciekawił się Shiri, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że za drzwiami jego towarzysz mógł zostać zabity. - Dokładnie. Coś jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć..? - boss pociągnął za fajkę, po czym zaproponował młodemu bucha. Ten odmówił skinięciem dłoni. - Skąd wiesz, że to oficer, a nie ktoś, kto po prostu ukradł czapkę? - Przyklejamy te czapki butaprenem. - odpowiedział spokojnie szef, nie widząc w tym nic dziwnego. - Co kurwa? - Yarato nie wierzył własnym uszom. - To jak ten zamachowiec potem by się jej pozbył? - Piłą mechaniczną. - odparł lakonicznie boss, znów ciągnąc fajkę, którą następnie dał towarzyszącemu mu oficerowi. Yarato zamyślił się na chwilę i dokładnie przyjrzał się oficerowi, który stał obok niego, stale celując z karabinu. Po chwili gapienia się odpowiedział szefowi, że nie ma problemu, pod warunkiem, że dodatkowo Sokoban przestanie napadać na miejscowe favelas. Bossa rozśmieszyła ta arogancka i bezczelna propozycja do tego stopnia, że na nią przystał. Gdy młodzieniec wychodził, szef polecił mu nie dać się zabić oraz przedstawił się jako Dolini t'Skmen. Yarato również mu się przedstawił, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Dziwny chłopak, ale fajny. - stwierdził Dolini, ciągnąc fajkę. - Co tam u ciebie, Staszek? - spytał się oficera stojącego obok. Shiri zaczął krążyć po jaskini, szukając jakiegoś tropu, a co chwila ktoś go zaczepiał, że nie powinien tu być i groził śmiercią. Jeden z mafiozów postanowił nawet strzelić, lecz Yarato dzięki swej magii zablokował kulę i cisnął ją z powrotem, przebijając karabinierowi nogę. Na nikim nie zrobiło to wrażenia, ale przynajmniej nikt więcej do niego nie strzelał. Yarato wypatrzył drugiego oficera i postanowił z nim pogadać, ten jednak nie był zbyt rozmowny. Shiremu nie chciało się walczyć, więc po prostu zostawił go na swej obserwacji strumieniem wzroku i poszedł dalej. Obserwował dokładnie jego twarz, czoło i ułożenie czapki - był bowiem przekonany, że coś musi być z tym nie tak. Nie było. Od jednego z mafiozów grających w rosyjską ruletkę granatem dowiedział się, że pozostały oficer aktualnie wziął krótki urlop i powinien być w swoim domu. To był trop, którego młody potrzebował. Wziął jego adres i się pod niego udał, po drodze jednak okazało się, że przechodzi obok siedziby gildii Salvanti - tej samej, do której należy Pablo d'Brus, z którym również ma niepozamykane sprawy... a raczej nawet nie rozpoczęte. Wszedł do środka budynku, który z zewnątrz wyglądał strasznie groteskowo i pozersko - jakieś wielkie kły, przerażające obrazki i inne bajery, które wywołały w Shirim wrażenie, jakoby wchodził do cyrku. W środku panował już bardziej potworny klimat - było tam stosunkowo ciemno, a czerwień i czerń dominująca w kolorach tworzyła niemiłe wrażenie. Przyjęty również został w podobny sposób. - Imię, nazwisko, pochodzenie. - powiedział krzykliwym głosem recepcjonista, nie przedstawiając się. Wyglądał jak buc, mimo iż słabo było go widać w tym świetle. - Yarato Shiri, z miasta Urbem. - odpowiedział spokojnie chłopak. - Jak, kurwa? Powtórz - odpowiedział bucowaty człowieczek. - Yarato Shiri. Z miasta Urbem. - na twarzy Shirego widać było lekkie znużenie wywołane usposobieniem recepcjonisty do innych. Do tego, chłopak chciał załatwić sprawy możliwie jak najszybciej, a zbliżała się osiemnasta. - Aha. - recepcjonista nie odpowiedział nic więcej. - Szukam Pablo d'Brusa. Wiesz może gdzie jest..? - spytał się Yarato z wymuszonym spokojem i opanowaniem. - Nie chcemy tu uprzejmych ludzi! - wybuchnął rozmówca, uderzając ręką w biurko. - Kurwa, Pablo d'Brus. Mów, gdzie ten chuj, bo ci zaraz zakurwię! - zdenerwował się Shiri. Nie była to wymuszona reakcja na słowa recepcjonisty - po prostu miał już go dość. - A, ten chuj! Nie wiem. - Ja pierdolę! - Yarato kopnął w biurko, za którym siedział recepcjonista. Mebel obalił się na niego, a ten nie mógł wstać, ale wsparcie go w tej chwili nie leżało już w gestii Shirego. Przecież tam nie chcą uprzejmych. Pół godziny później chłopak zapukał do drzwi trzeciego oficera Sokobanu. Ten otworzył mu je z dużą niechęcią i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wpuszczać go do środka, więc Yarato, będąc nadal w nie najlepszym nastroju po "rozmowie" w siedzibie Salvanti zwyczajnie dopadł go swoją magią i przykuł do komody znajdującej się w przedsionku, zamknął drzwi wyjściowe i zaczął przeczesywać dom. Szczęśliwym trafem oficer nie był magiem i nie miał pojęcia jak wyplątać się z wodnych sznurów, które wciskały go w mebel. Część II Yarato przeszukiwał szafki jedna po drugiej. Stara bielizna - nie. Kilka tysięcy paczek prezerwatyw - nie. Poradnik klejenia drzew butaprenem, wydany przez Petera Evansa? Nie. Szukał jednak wytrwale w każdym pokoju i w każdym, nawet najgłupszym miejscu. Wiedział, że gdzieś musi być to, czego szuka. Minęło pół godziny, w czasie których przykuty do komody oficer zdążył już wydostać się z więzów, najeść się i zawiązać raz jeszcze, żeby nie było, że wychodzi bez pozwolenia Shirego; a chłopak wciąż szukał. Pozostało mu tylko jedno miejsce - szafki na buty. - Kurde, kto normalny trzymałby butapren i piłę mechaniczną w szafce na buty? - pomyślał, po czym skierował swoje kroki w stronę przedsionka. Otworzył szafę i znalazł coś zupełnie innego - ciało dawnego oficera, lecz bez czapki, połowy włosów i części czaszki - te były ewidentnie odcięte piłą mechaniczną. - Dobra, to również nada się jako dowód. Ej, ty, oficer, jak się nazywasz? - krzyknął do przykutego rzekomego oficera mafii, który wcale oficerem nie był, tylko przykleił sobie skradzioną czapkę na głowę butaprenem. - Antrio Matierevic - odpowiedział mu rzekomy oficer mafii, który tak naprawdę był tylko członkiem mafii z zbyt dużymi ambicjami. - Dobra, Materacewicz - powiedział Yarato, po czym go rozwiązał i praktycznie natychmiastowo zawiązał na nowo, lecz tym razem nie przykuwając do komody, tylko robiąc coś na wzór smyczy, za którą poprowadził biedaka w stronę siedziby mafii. - Wiesz, że jak psy nas zauważą, to mnie odkują, a ciebie wsadzą do paki? - spytał się Antrio, licząc, że zmieszany Shiri zaprzestanie prowadzenia go do Sokobanu. - Ej, faktycznie... Dobra, poskaczemy po dachach budynków. Wtedy będą musieli użyć helikoptera, a tego nie zdążą zrobić na czas. - Yarato uśmiechnął się, po czym wyszedł z mieszkania Matierevica i pociągnął go na klatkę schodową. Poszli w górę. - Czekaj, przecież odstępy między blokami to kilkadziesiąt metrów, jak ty chcesz to zrobić?! - w głosie splątanego członka mafii zaczął malować się strach. Obawiał się, że Shiri po prostu zrzuci go z dachu. Narrator tej serii również nie wie, jak on chciał to zrobić, ale w sumie jakoś mu się to udało. Zgodnie z planem, policja nie zdążyła wylecieć helikopterem w porę i chwilę później fałszywy oficer został zaprowadzony do szefa mafii. - Dobra, ma pan dowód? - spytał się Dolini t'Skmen, widząc, że Yarato przytaszczył mu jakiegoś oficera do biura. - Mam zwłoki właściwego oficera. Ten tutaj to tylko pozer. - odpowiedział Shiri. - Czy w jego domu był butapren i piła mechaniczna? - drążył dalej szef mafii. - Nie. Pewnie trzyma je gdzieś indziej, możliwe że w swoim prawdziwym domu, bo rezydował sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic w domu oficera. - W takim razie przynieś mi te zwłoki, wtedy powiem ci o wzmacniaczach. Ale jeśli chcesz, by nasza mafia przestała napadać na favele, musisz znaleźć mi też butapren i piłę mechaniczną z odciskami palców tego tutaj. - A jeśli używał rękawiczek? - spytał się Yarato. Obawiał się, że prośba Doliniego może być niemożliwa do spełnienia. - To znajdziesz te rękawiczki i sprawdzimy, czy pasują na jego dłonie. - boss mafii trzymał się swego. - A jeśli używał za dużych rękawiczek? Lub za małych? - ciągnął Shiri. - Hm. To prócz butaprenu i piły mechanicznej przynieś też wszystkie rękawiczki jakie znajdziesz w jego mieszkaniu. - A jeśli te rękawiczki będą w mieszkaniu właściwego oficera? - Oh, no tak. To przeszukaj także tamto mieszkanie. - Nie ma problemu, panie generale. - zażartował Yarato, po czym wstał i udał się do wyjścia. - Powodzenia. Jakby co, to kiedyś byłem pułkownikiem, ale nie generałem. - odpowiedział mu Dolini, żegnając się uśmiechem i pstryknięciem fajki. - Przepraszam, generale pułkowniku. - Yarato zamknął za sobą drzwi od gabinetu bossa mafii i dalej poszedł wykonywać swoją robotę. Dopytał się wśród mafiozów gdzie było mieszkanie tamtego oficera, ale nie prawdziwego oficera, tylko członka mafii ze zbyt dużymi ambicjami, który przykleił sobie czapkę butaprenem na głowę. Było to o wiele dalej niż mieszkanie oficera, ale tego prawdziwego oficera, tego, któremu sam boss mafii przykleił czapkę butaprenem na głowę. Do tego, było to w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku. Shiri postanowił więc najpierw udać się do mieszkania oficera, ale tego prawdziwego oficera, do mieszkania tego, w którym był już wcześniej i gdzie znalazł oficera, ale nie prawdziwego oficera, tylko członka mafii ze zbyt dużymi ambicjami, który odciął prawdziwemu oficerowi czapkę piłą mechaniczną i przykleił ją sobie butaprenem na głowę. Wszedł tam zapominając, że przecież zamknął drzwi na klucz, przez co wyszedł i próbował wejść znowu, ale nie mógł, bo drzwi były już zamknięte na klucz. Potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie miał klucza, więc drzwi są otwarte. Wszedł więc do środka i zabrał ze sobą wszystkie rękawiczki, które znalazł, po czym udał się z powrotem do siedziby Sokobanu, by nie taszczyć ze sobą rękawiczek przez pół miasta i poszedł dalej w stronę mieszkania oficera, ale nie prawdziwego oficera, tylko tego frajera z ambicjami i butaprenem; do tego mieszkania, w którym wcześniej nie był. Drzwi były zamknięte, więc Yarato otworzył je kluczem, który miał w kieszeni. Wszedł do środka i przypomniał sobie, że jednak nie miał klucza, a drzwi nadal są zamknięte, więc teraz jest uwięziony w jakimś małym mieszkaniu w bloku pięć kilometrów od siedziby Sokobanu. Nie zraził się tym jednak i przeszukiwał wszystkie zakamarki szukając butaprenu, piły mechanicznej i rękawiczek. Nie znalazł żadnych rękawiczek, jednakże pod łóżkiem leżało pięć litrów butaprenu i piła mechaniczna. Zabrał więc cały ten towar ze sobą, po czym wyszedł przez okno, bo drzwi były zamknięte. Gdy już wyszedł, przypomniał sobie, że to dziewiąte piętro i jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, to skończy jak Piotr "Magik" Łuszcz, więc użył swej magii by się odratować. Udało mu się to prawie idealnie - prawie, gdyż wyleciał mu wtedy w locie butapren i karton, w którym on był pewnie by się zniszczył, gdyby nie był wzmacniany chyba kurwa tytanem. Z wzmacnianym chyba kurwa tytanem kartonem z butaprenem i piłą mechaniczną dumnie kroczył w stronę Sokobanu, wzbudzając szacunek przechodniów. "On to musi być kimś, tyle butaprenu przy sobie..." - myśleli ludzie, widząc go jak spokojnie szedł przez miasto. - Ja pierdolę, ile butaprenu! - krzyknął zdziwiony ilością kleju w kartonie boss mafii. - O, piłę mechaniczną też znalazłeś. Świetnie. - Dolini poklepał Yarato po ramieniu. - Sprawdziliście już te rękawiczki? - spytał się Shiri. - Tak, żadne mu nie pasują. Pobraliśmy już odciski palców tego delikwenta. Swoją drogą, zapomniałeś przytaszczyć tu ciała tamtego oficera właściwego. Mógłbyś to zrobić, obywatelu sierżancie? - Nie, generale pułkowniku. Ludzie dziwnie by się patrzyli, wezwali policję i Rada Magii weszłaby wam do dupy. - Dobrze, więc sam tam zajrzę. Osobiście, ale wyślę delegację. Myślę, że mogę ci ufać, obywatelu chorąży sztabowy. - Tak więc, co z moją prośbą, majorze pułkowniku? - Nikt już nie będzie dręczyć faveli. A co do wzmacniaczy, to powinien je mieć Pablo d'Brus. To on polecił nam ich zdobycie, płacąc sporą ilością gotówki. - powiedział szef, wyciągając dłoń do Shirego na znak obietnicy. Wyglądał na tyle szczerze, że Yarato zaczął coś podejrzewać po raz kolejny, lecz przyjął gest. - Nie martw się, młody. U mnie słowo ważniejsze niż pieniądze... no dobra, nie aż tak. Ale ważne. - dodał Dolini, widząc zmartwienie chłopaka. - Czekaj, przecież on podkradał te pieniądze ludziom z faveli. To wasz rewir, nie powinniście coś z tym zrobić? - spytał się Yarato. - To już nie nasz rewir, obiecałem przecież, że nie będziemy tam więcej działać. - odpowiedział z szczerym przekonaniem boss mafii. - Dobra, zajmę się tym osobiście. Wszystkie sprawy z Wami mam już pozamykane. Idę najebać Brusowi i odzyskać wzmacniacze, cześć! - Shiri pożegnał się z bossem mafii i odszedł dumnie. Znów skierował swe kroki w stronę siedziby gildii Salvanti. Część III W siedzibie nadal leżało obalone biurko i przygnieciony bucowaty człowieczek. Widok ten poruszył nieco Shirego, więc pomógł mu wydostać się z uwięzi, podnosząc mebel. W podziękowaniu... nie dostał nic, ale nie przejął się tym i po prostu wszedł do losowego pomieszczenia w budynku. Zastał tam dwie osoby, mężczyznę i kobietę, w dość intymnej sytuacji, przypominającej grę wstępną. Widząc to, chłopak nieco się zawstydził, zapytał faceta, który tam był, czy nazywa się Pablo d'Brus. Ten odpowiedział mu, że nie i że ma wypierdalać. No więc Shiri wypierdolił, by nie przeszkadzać im w zabawie. Wszedł do kolejnego pokoju, w którym nie było nikogo. Przeszukał jeszcze dwa inne, zanim natrafił na Pabla przeliczającego swój hajs. Wyjebał mu lepę z bani na ryj łokciem kurwa w ucho i powiedział "Siema Pablo ty stara kurwo". Ten coś dmuchnął, mruknął i po chwili odpowiedział "No elo". Wtedy Yarato sprzedał mu kolejną blachę na ryj i spytał się "Gdzie są wzmacniacze z faveli?". Brus zerwał się na nogi, krzyknął "o ty mały gówniarzu" po czym ruszył do ucieczki. Shiri zamknął mu jednak drzwi przed nosem w porę, przez co ten uderzył w nie, przewracając się. Chłopak przybił go nogą do ziemi tak, by ten nie mógł się ruszyć i zmusił do mówienia, gdzie są wzmacniacze. Okazało się, że taki niby potężny d'Brus to po prostu cwaniaczek bez żadnej siły - zlękł się i wyjawił, że trzyma je w ukrytym pomieszczeniu w tym pokoju, w którym teraz się znajdują. Shiri dał mu wstać i kazał otworzyć to miejsce, ten więc wstał i to miejsce otworzył. Wzmacniacze były niczym nówka sztuka. - Bardzo ładnie. Twoja gildia wie o twoim postępowaniu? - spytał się Yarato. - Nie wie. Proszę, nie mów moim przełożonym, bądź dobrym człowiekiem... - prosił go Pablo, w którego oczach zaczęły tworzyć się krople łez. Shiri nie mógł na to patrzeć i cały czas używał swojej magii, by wpychać te kropelki z powrotem w jego gałki oczne. - Okej, spełnij tylko moją jedną, małą prośbę. Przysięgnij, że już nigdy nie będziesz dręczyć ludzi z faveli, zwłaszcza rodziny Avian. Jasne? - Jasne, tylko nic nie mów. - Brus upadł na ziemię w płaczu. Shiri użył magii, by dzięki wodzie przesunąć wzmacniacze i wynieść je poza budynek gildii, a następnie wrócił do Brusa, ukradł mu trochę hajsu i wynajął tragarzy, którzy zwrócili sprzęt do El Vulcanica. Sam również wziął trochę pieniędzy dla siebie. Na koniec i tak poinformował przełożonych Pabla o jego postępowaniu. Zimny skurwiel. Wrócił do swojego mieszkania w faveli godzinę przed północą. Rexa nadal nie było - przeszedł na oglądanie Bakugan: Zemsta i Obietnica, gdzie, jak się okazało, również występował Peter Evans, tyle że zdech. - Hehe, dobrze że zdech. - skomentował to Rex. Dopiero następnego dnia Shiri poinformował Lirię o załatwieniu sprawy d'Brusa oraz o odciągnięciu mafii od faveli. Gdy przesiadywał u niej w domu, popijając herbatę i patrząc na jej radosną twarz, w przypływie euforii wszedł El Vulcanica, wypierdalając drzwi, których zapomniał otworzyć. - Gracias! Odzyskałeś moje wzmacniacze! Tu eres ''najlepszy ziomeczek w całym ''mundo! - krzyczał pełen radości, obściskując Yarato po przyjacielsku. W jego oczach były łzy radości, a uśmiech sięgał od ucha do ucha. - Hola, amigo! - odpowiedział Shiri. - Ty mi tu nie pierdol, tylko szykuj imprezkę! Od dwóch dni w faveli nie rozbrzmiewała musica satanica! - Si!! Przygotuję najlepszą bibę jaka tu była kiedykolwiek, especialmente por ti! - krzyknął, po czym jeszcze raz go uściskał, podziękował i wrócił w pośpiechu do swego domu szykować wzmacniacze. Godzinę później znów w całej okolicy zaczęła brzmieć muza. Specjalnie dla Yarato grano dziś drum'n'bass, a podczas jednego z utworów El Vulcanica podziękował Shiremu za pomoc przez mikrofon. Tłum przez chwilę skandował jego imię, a potem znów wrócił do dynamicznej, chaotycznej zabawy w rytm Girl in the Fire zespołu Pendulum. To była ostatnia imprezka Yarato w tej faveli, jeśli chodzi o miesiąc wrzesień, mimo, iż był to dokładnie pierwszy dzień tego miesiąca. Wieczorną porą Dragoni zebrali się w drogę powrotną do Urbem. Trasa miała zająć im trzy dni pieszej wędrówki, lecz nikt nie był tym zrażony. Tym, którym przygoda w Yoroshi się podobała, nie było szkoda - byli szczęśliwi z życia, a tym, którzy mieli już jej dość - szczęście sprzyjało, bo wracali w domowe strony. Czwartego września nasi bohaterowie przekroczyli granicę miasta Urbem. Udali się do Tawerny Pióro Feniksa, gdzie wraz z resztą Dragonów zrobili to, co potrafili najlepiej - najebali się jak szpaki. Atmosfera była wyjątkowo przyjemna, wymieniano się skojarzeniami i anegdotami na temat tego, co oni przeżyli, a inni nie; potem, gdy wszyscy zrobili się bardziej pijani, zrobiło się nieco filozoficznie. Chlanie trwało do późnych godzin wieczornych, a pierwszą osobą, która wyszła z towarzystwa, była Viridi - potrzebowała odpoczynku. Po północy część chłopaków, wraz z Chloe i Amalią, nadal chlała - wyjątkiem był Rex, który leżał już zrobiony pod stołem oraz Shiri, który nie chciał już chlać, ale pozostał w towarzystwie. Tawerna musiała zostać zamknięta - wybiła północ - więc kto chciał, przeszedł do domu Adriana. Tam balanga trwała do czwartej nad ranem, kiedy to wszyscy posnęli. Jako pierwszy obudził się Luke i widząc, że reszta jest spizgana i śpi, poszedł po najlepsze źródło energii i elektrolitów, to jest zestaw standardowego maga ognia na kacu, czyli dużo energetyków, dużo chipsów i po browarze na osobę. Gdy wrócił, obudziła się już Chloe, więc otworzyli wspólnie paczkę Lays'ów. Zapach tego przepysznego jedzenia i dźwięk chrupania obudził Adriana i Matsu, którzy wstali z niebywałym bólem głowy (Dragneel tej nocy wypił sześć litrów wódencji, taka porcja porobi nawet jego głowę). Zestaw Luka szybko im jednak pomógł i już po godzinie kac prawie przeszedł. Wtedy obudzili resztę ekipy, wmawiając im, że spali do dwunastej - prawda była jednak inna, bo spali do piętnastej. Już tego samego dnia ci bardziej wytrwali i ambitni ruszyli na trening. Byli to Xandred, Adrian i Luke, reszcie się zwyczajnie nie chciało. Shiri w ramach swojego treningu po prostu poszedł na długi spacer wraz z Viridi, po którym odwiedzili ojca Petera, Sarutobiego i podziękowali mu za pomoc w sprawie Cheo. Wytłumaczyli mu też, dlaczego musieli pozbawić życia jego dawną przyjaciółkę. Minęła spokojna noc bez chlania; następny dzień spędzony został jak każdy inny dzień Dragonów w mieście. Życie wróciło do normy, zmieniło się jedynie dla Yarato i Xandreda, którzy dołączyli do Dragon Tale oraz dla Cheo i jej rodziny, którzy... no cóż, zginęli. Na zakończenie sagi Historia Cheo zakończyła się. Gwarantuję jednak, że nie jest to koniec przygód Yarato i ekipy. Przepraszam również że ten odcinek nie jest zbyt długi. Saga Wody i Ognia skończyła się - nadchodzi jednak kolejna, zwana Sagą Zimowego Słońca! ''Stay tuned on that one! ''Tymczasem ja już się żegnam i dziękuję za ogarnięcie tych trzynastu rozdziałów. Cześć!Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon